Portable electronic products or other electronic information products, such as personal portable computers, personal digital assistants, or digital voice recorders, and so on, have gradually become electronic products which are frequently used by people in daily life. Because users need to often bring these electronic products with themselves and maintain available power any time, an adaptor or a charger becomes a necessary additional equipment.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing an adaptor used in a portable computer according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a portable computer 10 possesses an external power-receiving inlet 101 used to be electrically connected with an output plug 111 of an adaptor 11, and the other end of the adaptor 11 possesses an alternating current (AC) plug used to be plugged into an external AC socket. The adaptor 11 will convert the AC voltage signal from the commercially available power into the direct current (DC) voltage signal required by the operation of the portable computer 10.
As known, partial electric power will be consumed during the operation of an adaptor; however, with the development of techniques of the electronic products and in order to satisfy the demand of users, the number of the electronic elements loaded on the printed circuit board in the electronic product is increasing and the integration of the electronic elements is also increasing, and therefore, the required electric power of most adapters has been increased to 100˜200 watt or even over 200 watt. With the increasing number of the consumed watt during the operation of the adaptor, a lot of heat energy will be produced, which results in the temperature increase of the entire adaptor.
Please refer to FIG. 1 again. It can be understood from FIG. 1 that the whole circuit of the conventional adaptor is disposed inside a square and airtight case, and the plenty of heat energy produced during the operation of the adaptor cannot be dissipated from the interior to the exterior of the adaptor, such that the interior of the adaptor will be overheated. As a result, the adaptor may break down due to the overheated situation, or the electric leakage may be occurred, and thus the breakdown rate of the electronic product will be increased, or the life span of the electronic product will be reduced, and what is more serious is that a fire accident may take place. Hence, the heat-dissipating problem of the adaptor cannot be continuously ignored.
Therefore, it is needed to develop an electronic apparatus with a heat-dissipating structure to solve the aforesaid problems.